


Kylo Ren and You

by Lucy225



Category: Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy225/pseuds/Lucy225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what it's like to be with THE Kylo Ren? You can find out here and see all of his flaws in this book of one-shots! I suck at summaries. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N)- Your name  
(L/N)- Last name  
(H/L)- Hair length   
(H/C)- Hair Colour  
(E/C)- Eye Colour

Kylo Ren X reader oneshots 

Chapter one: Protective Much?

You woke up on the left side of the bed like you normally do to see that your boyfriend wasn't with you. You have a very weird relationship on the new Starkiller base as after the first one was destroyed because the infamous Kylo Ren admitted his feelings to you (Y/N) (L/N), one of the superior officers directly under Snoke's demands. After that the new ship was built, far away from the rebels so that the First Order could grow again. Anyways you move to check his side to see if it was still warm. It wasn't. This wasn't unusual to you as you know he was busy all the time. That's when someone knocked on your door, you quickly put on your mask and get out of bed so the person didn't see your face, luckily you were wearing your robes from the day before because of how tired you were after capturing stormtroopers. A stormtrooper came in at that moment saying that Snoke has requested your presence. You dismissed the frightened subordinate to get ready. You looked in the mirror and saw an undetermined, tired girl with messy (H/C) and messed up makeup. Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep the night before.

~Time skip brought to you by broken machinery from Kylo's anger problems~

*With Snoke*

You stood to attention in front of the oversized Voldemort. Standing next to the hitler like general also known as General Hux and also Kylo. You came in a bit later to the meeting making your presence known to all who stood in your way. This made Hux move over, he's always been wary of you but after you exploded into a ball of flame and anger to kill the rebels he's been full blown terrified, that was a different story for a different day. Kylo just watched in awe much less to your knowledge because of his mask. All Snoke talked about was that we have some days free time as we fly to another galaxy to get more recruits on this giant ship that shouldn't be able to fly. You left and Kylo followed, he seems a little on edge lately so you do what any normal person would do. Ask the most feared person in the universe what's wrong until he answers.  
"Kylo what's wrong with you..? You seem very wary." You say, voice robotic by your mask but still comes as a pleasure to the man himself.  
"Nothing, I'm just worried." He replied, if he could see under your dark mask he would see a VERY surprised look on your face.  
"You? Worried? What about?"  
"You." Then there was silence. He felt rejected from this silence but you were actually resembling a tomato which is unusual as you never blush.  
"R-really?" You whispered.  
"Yes. I don't want you to get hurt like the last battle we had." He was talking about yesterday when you had a blaster skim your leg when you were fighting some villagers to claim their land and get stormtroopers. It was then that you remember and you wince with the still numbingly painful feeling it had.  
"I'll be fine Kylo, you know this."  
"Yes but how will you know for certain?" By this point you reached your shared sleeping quarters and you walked in, Kylo following, still waiting for an answer. You took off your helmet and put it down letting your heavenly voice be free to answer as your (H/L) (H/C) hair billowed out the black mask as well.  
"Because I have you" Those four words sent Kylo over the edge as he took off his helmet to then capture your lips with his. You pulled your hands through his soft locks moaning his name as he bit your lip for entrance, this let him sneak his tongue through the gap as you fought with each other over dominance which of course he one. You both disconnected to stare into each other's eyes only so you could hear the words  
"I love you (Y/N)."  
"I love you too Kylo." Your night led on to more exciting things and you knew...

This was a night you would never forget.


	2. Put. The. Stick. Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still bad at this xD

(Y/N)- Your name  
(L/N)- Last name  
(H/L)- Hair length   
(H/C)- Hair Colour  
(E/C)- Eye Colour  
(F/C)- Favourite Colour 

Chapter 2: Put the stick down

This was bad... Very bad. You know what happens when Kylo gets angry. I think everyone should by now because of all the machinery we have had to replace. But as I said... Today was bad.  
Some rebels got on the ship and cut down on some of our stormtroopers leaving us with even less. We killed them obviously but that didn't quench Kylo's anger as now we need to go to more galaxies to get more forced recruits.  
Right now it's 5 hours after the attack and you are walking down the hallway. The grey corridor seems unnoticeable when you start to hear screams of anger coming from the control room in sector b.  
'Oh no... Not again' You think as you speed walk to find your beloved. Your (F/C) robes flowing behind you as you get closer to the seemingly sparking room.  
You could hear the screams getting louder and louder as you walk through the door. Kylo wasn't wearing his mask which was unusual but he still had on his long black robes which made him look irresistible to you... But that wasn't the point. Kylo hasn't noticed you yet so you start to shout to him.  
"Kylo!" His shouts of rage drowned out your cries.  
"Kylo stop!" Yet again...  
"Ben!" He froze. His lightsaber still in the air.  
"Put. The. Stick. Down." He turned around and powered down the 'stick' to stare at you to see what you had to say. But when he looked at you he visibly relaxed and he dropped the saber to hug you instead.  
"We failed..." He whispered into your hair. "We couldn't defend ourselves against only a few rebels. We are becoming pathetic."   
"Shh... No we're not we are just growing. We will get bigger and better just you see! Now please... Stop breaking things." You reply. You can feel his arms tighten around you as you softly return the hug whilst stroking his hair. You noticed that he was shaking a little so you peck him on the head to calm him down. "Calm down Ky you are amazing and I won't leave you even if the new First Order get messed up a thousand times more... I'll still be me."


End file.
